My Story: And, Boy Is It A Doozy!
by Captain Snippet
Summary: When Tidus is betrayed by his love, he needs revenge. He seeks the help of a certain female friend of his, and as they try to bring pain to his exlover, a new relationship begins to form. YunaTidus with past TidusWakka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Wakka and Tidus were long known as high school best buds; eventually they decided to take the relationship further, despite protest and disapproval from many... It might have worked out. _Maybe.

'Shit. I need some sugar,' I thought. Not in the "I-need-to-get-hyped-up" sense, but in the sense that I literally needed sugar. Otherwise, my cake wouldn't taste right coming out of the oven! So, like all people living in a small neighbourhood, I headed to my next-door neigbour's with an empty cup in hand.

Lulu lived next to me, and beside her: Wakka. One plus to this neighbourhood. Lulu was fun to have for a neighbour... Sometimes. Well, she wasn't _bad_ to have as a neighbour but certainly not _good_. She was horrible at playing the clarinet, for instance. Naturally, you would think one's skills on the clarinet are not important to being a good neighbour, (You people can be so naive sometimes) but Lulu played her's ALL THE TIME. However, I noticed that, for once, her daily clarinet session was NOT going on.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I went in. I called again.

"Hello?" I heard an odd thumping coming from the bedroom. Purely out of curiosity, I decided to check it out. When I pushed open the door, I almost dropped my cup. (I didn't actually, drop it, however. Thank goodness!) On the bed, engaging in some... Activities that weren't exactly... _Innocent_, were Lulu and... Wakka! I was so upset. I flung down the cup (Actually, I didn't, but now that I think of it, if I'd had time to think, I would have) and ran off. They didn't notice.

Upon getting home, I jumped on my sofa and cried a river (In a metaphorical sense, of course. I just cried alot. Although later that night, I had a dream in which I was in a very similar position to Alice (Wonderland Girl) and literally DID cry a river.) After I had successfully emptied my tear ducts, I seriously considered going to talk to Wakka. My concious was practically screaming at me to. However, my strong cravings for Ice-Cream- with a cherry on top- quickly outweighed my conscious.

After spending some time with Ben&Jerry, I opted for going to bed. Flopping myself down, I heard yet MORE noise coming from Lulu's. I glanced across our yards (Through the window, obviously. I don't like, sleep outside or anything crazy like that. Now when I say 'crazy like that' it includes secret powers to see through walls, so that's completely out of the question as well) and saw Wakka bouncing on top of what appeared to be... Well... Lulu. Sighing, I snapped the blinds shut and hopped back into bed.

When I awoke the next morning, it was in pain. Before now, I'd heard of (and had) hangovers, but never from Ice-Cream. I got up, head throbbing all the while, and walked over to the blinds. I undid them, and (much to my surprise, I'll admit) Wakka was STILL there. Of course, seeing him there brought back all my memories from the night before. Walking in on Lulu and Wakka, the crying, the Ice-Cream, the cup of sugar, and with that, my cake.

Cursing, I ran downstairs and into my kitchen. Upon seeing the mess from my un-cooked cake, I nearly broke down crying again. Now I would have to clean this up on a broken heart. Add to that the several Ice-Cream containers scattered about and I was pretty much screwed. (Not that I wasn't already. I was just more screwed than before)

After standing in my kitchen real quiet-like for about 5 minutes, I remembered my idea last night about talking to Wakka. Yes, I needed to talk to Wakka, and that's what I would do. Or not. Actually, I had no intentions, whatsoever of talking to Wakka. But I needed to talk to _someone_ and, whether that someone be Wakka or not, I was going to. I picked up my phone, and dialed.

Wakka and Lulu were sitting in her kitchen, laughing and talking.

"Oh, Wakka! You're so funny!" Lulu gushed.

_Well, of course I am _Wakka thought. Lulu was telling him things that he already knew, but it was nice to hear it anyways. As Lulu continued to chatter, Wakka glanced towards the doorway. They'd found it opened when they woke up that morning, and he was extremely concerned. Turning his head to the window, he saw Tidus in his living room, talking on his portable phone. Wothout a second thought, he rushed to the window and closed the blinds. It wouldn't do to have Tidus know about this little affair.

"Um... Okay. Tidus, are you sure?" Yuna asked. I had told her all about Wakka's adultery, and had begged her to help me with revenge. Although the plan was good, Yuna wasn't so sure about my motivation. (Can you believe her?) She said Wakka seemed far too gay to carry on with Lulu behind my back. Although she did mention seeing Lulu and Wakka in the park together the other day. (Which only angered me further.)

"Yes, I'm sure! Yuna, PLEASE!"She was just NOT getting this. I needed to pull a serious stunt of revenge and she was the best person to help. I suppose if I'd really needed to I could have asked Rikku, but I figured she wouldn't be the best at keeping the plan secret. Glancing out the window, I saw Lulu's kitchen blinds being pulled shut by none other than Wakka himself. He was SO going to pay for this.

"Well... I guess. I'll help. But promise you won't tell anyone else, Tidus. I don't want them knowing I helped you do something so mean to Wakka." Yuna's voice came over the phone again and this time, if I could, I would've strangled her through the receiver. (Although I couldn't, I'm sure my day will come soon. Ah, modern technology) Who cared if I was mean to Wakka? He cheated on me! Reluctantly, I agreed to Yuna's pansy terms.

"Great!" Now she was all bubbly and reminded me an awful lot of Rikku. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her... "I'll be right over," she squeaked, and within seconds, I heard a distinctive click telling me she had hung up. Sighing, I put down the phone and headed to the kitchen to start cleaning.

Unfortunately, I didn't get much cleaning done. (Actually, it's not really UNfortunate. I would've screamed after 2 more minutes of that mess) As Yuna had said, she came RIGHT over. Like, as in, as soon as she hung up the phone, she was out the door and at mine. What happened to her hesitance towards my plan? I will NEVER get women. (Not that I want to, like I'm sure some men are dying to do. But, in case you didin't notice, gay guys aren't exactly super-concerned in the affairs of women)

Opening the door to let Yuna in turned out to be the worst thing that's happened to me in days. Including the whole Wakka-Lulu crap. She jumped in and completely bowled me over. (Although not like, with a bowling ball. She just jumped on me and forced me to the floor.)

"So! When do we start?" She was clearly excited about this.

"Um..." Crap. Smooth. I was trying to think up a witty comment. 'Um' didn't exactly suffice. Pusing my mind into over-drive, I said "As soon as you get off me, dear Yuna" in the most fancy-pantsy-english-guy-except-no-accent voice I could muster.

"Oh." Yuna was quiet for a few moments (AND completely um-moving. Although I didn't mind her sitting on my chest because she's heavy or anything. Gay guys work out too, you know. It's just that... I don't exactly like _girls_ sitting on my chest, if you know what I mean. Not even Yuna. Although she is quite pretty) Eventually, she got off and I hastily scrambled to my feet, pulling her up with me. (I am a complete gentlemen. If someone needs help off the floor, I help)

Yuna slowly walked across my living room and sat down. I immediately felt guilty, although I don't know why. Personally, I didn't really care about Yuna's feelings. Well, actually, I did. Yuna and I were friends and all so of course I cared. But I'd never felt guilty over making her feel bad before, so I couldn't understand why today was any different. I was also confused as to why Yuna seemed so upset. She appeared to be awfully crushed after my little comment.

"Um... Hey, Yuna" (I might as well TRY to make it up to her somehow. I guess comforting her would be they best way. I still want to know why she's upset, so maybe I'll get that out of her while being a good friend as well.) "How 'bout we... Ah... Do something?" Yuna just kind of gave me this confused look with her big, round, really pouty, and cute (What the hell am I thinking?) eyes. "We don't need to start our plan just yet, you know? So... We could do something to fill the time." (I almost said 'something to fill the time, ya?' Clearly, I've been spending FAR too much time with Wakka. Hmph.) Despite my realization of Wakka's effect on my speech, I was instantly glad I'd said it. Real slow-like this _big_ smile came on to Yuna's face and she jumped up immediately, grabbed my hand, and pulled my out the door, insisting she had a _wonderful_ idea. God. I will NEVER get women.

Before now, I'll admit I'd never known how fast Yuna was. She was a tiny bit ahead of me. Just a little bit, though. I'm pleased to say, however, that Yuna put our plan into motion early and didn't even realize it. Just as she was dragging me past Lulu's house, Wakka and Lulu stepped out, and I'm quite sure I caught a glimpse of something like anger or envy on Wakka's face. Yuna continued to drag me down the street and after awhile, she stopped. Funny, I thought she said she had a wonderful idea. We were in the middle of the park. I was tempted to say "Hello! Yuna! It's the _park_. There is nothing special about this place" but, remembering the look on her face after my earlier comment (the one that landed me here) and seeing the excitement on her face now (AND being the kind person I was) I decided not to.

"Come on!" At this point, Yuna's voice was as bubbly as Rikku's was on a regular basis, and I ws starting to get _concerned!_ "Trust me! The place we're goin' is super awesome! You'll love it!" Of course I will. Hopefully it'll be overlooking some giant cliff where were going so I can push you off Yuna. That was the last thing I remember before Yuna was dragging me through the trees and underbrush of the forest bordering the park. She probably _was_ taking me to some cliff, only I had a feeling that _I _wouldn't be the one pushing someone off.

After what seemed like an _awfully_ long time of running, we broke through a final wall of nasty tree branches. (Nasty because I had already taken _three_ to the face. Painful, I tell you.) Completely NOT to my surprise, we were standing in a clearing that had trees on three sides and a cliff on the last. Hmm. And why exactly are we _here_, Yuna? I wasn't about to be murdered by this girl. The way I saw it, I'd let her help me with my revenge, so certainly she owed me something. And my death was _not_ that something. I decided that I needed an escape plan.

So, while I was desperately stealing glances at the forest's borders, looking for a safe way out, Yuna stood looking over the cliff, smiling all the time. No doubt she was smiling over the thought of my dead body bouncing on the rocks below.

Or maybe not.

"Isn't it pretty, Tidus? I like to come up here and think. About... Things." I'm quite sure I saw- actually, I'm _positive_- a blush come to her cheeks at the word 'things.' For a moment, I almost vomited at the thought of what those 'things' might be. But, using my sheer will power alone (Plus the fact that I didn't have any food in my stomach to dispose of, except for all that Ice-  
Cream, and I wasn't ready to give that up just yet) I held it in, and let Yuna continue to stare at the sea.

Wait. The sea? Since when had there been a _sea_ here?

"Um... Hey, Yuna?" I started to ask Yuna about the sea, and where exactly we were, but her excitement at my voice kind of freaked me out.

"Yes?" Yuna turned around, with her eyes all a-glow. "What is it?" she asked in this over-excited girly voice. I almost started to back away slowly, like we'd been taught to do if near a wild animal in Boy Scouts. However, I quickly realized that I did NOT know the way back.

"Um... Where are we? And what ah... Um..." I flailed my hands around, trying to get the proper word out. (I'm not sure if flailing your hands helps with that, but it's definitely something to do.)

"Um...?" Yuna prompted me to finish my sentence. Still at a complete loss for words, I gestured to the water.

"What...?" At this, Yuna giggled.

"What body of water?"

Erm... Yes. That would be what I meant."

"Oh, Tidus! You're so funny! How could you forget that?" Suppressing yet _more_ giggles, Yuna continued. "This is the Pacific Ocean!"

"The Pacific Ocean?" I asked (Rather dumbly, I'll admit) "Like... As in China?"

After my genius question there, Yuna just kind of paused for a short while before saying, "Tidus... As in... The PACIFIC OCEAN. You know, it's really big... On this side of America..." Yuna allowed her voice to trail off, gesturing with her hands towards this 'Pacific Ocean' of hers. I don't know what she expects from me, really. Geography has never been my strong point. EVER.

Wait a sec here.

Yuna should not expect anything from me. _Yuna_ wasn't like, my MOM or something. Or my girlfrien- Heh. No. She's not. I think I'll just stop on that right now.

Well, so, we were standin' there, on a cliff, and I found myself beginning to get cold. Yuna's had her fun at this cliff, now we're outta here.

"Yuna. Let's go. It's freezing." Yuna turned around, looking extremely shocked and amused.

"But Tidus, it's the middle of summer!"

Okay, so I lied. I'm _not_ cold. I just wanted to get away from here. NOW.

"Well... Can we go somewhere... else?" For a moment, Yuna looked really disappointed, but (Much to my horror, I assure you) a broad grin came to her face seconds later, and once I again I found myself being dragged through snapping tree branches by Little Miss Yuna.

I only hoped she wasn't taking me to some other place of sure death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Running through the forest with Yuna the second time turned out to be notably more painful than the first. Seriously, I mean, once your face has already been scratched to shit by those nasty, tearing branches, the cuts are pretty much just being layered. Painful, I tell you. Painful.

So after Yuna decided my face had been damaged enough, she finally jumped through a wall of brush and back out to the park. Even though my face was bleeding, and I had it in my mind to slap her hard, I'm a gentleman, so I kept my emotions under wraps. After we'd gotten out of the brush, Yuna kept a tight hold on my hand, pulling me along. Because I hated dragging behind, (and being seen holding her hand) I fell into pace beside her, yanked my hand away, and attempted to rub the blood off my face.

Unfortunately, even though I'd run with her through the forest and stood by her little cliff and run through the forest with her again, Yuna still felt we should _talk._

"So," she said, "What's next in this plan of yours?"

Well, that surprised me. I expected her to say something like 'I love flowers. They're pretty. Do you like flowers, Tidus? I like flowers.' Apparently, Yuna had a better understanding of common sense and what's important in life than I realize.

"Well..." was all I could think of to say. Actually, I had NO CLUE what the next course of action would be. I decided we could swing it, probably. But I didn't want to say that, because Yuna was looking at me as if I had all the answers and was the most prepared person she'd ever met. For some reason, I just didn't want to let her down... Something about her eyes, I guess. It's kind of easy to find yourself totally lost in two separate coloured eyes, both staring at you together. Neat to look at, is all. Anyway, thinking fast, I managed to come up with something. "We're going to go to the Temple Night Club. Wakka always hangs out there," I told her. She seemed to accept it pretty well.

"When do we go?" she asked. "It's not opening for a few hours." She had a point. I guess we'd have to kill time.

"Let's get some ice-cream," I suggested. It was six and already getting dark. The club didn't open until seven because there's absolutely no use in partying at twelve in the afternoon.

"Ice-cream?" Yuna's eyes lit up. They were . . . Aw, screw it. Despite the fact that she's a woman, and all woman are stupid coquette sluts who are out to seduce you, I know a pair of pretty eyes when I see one. And Yuna's were... Argh. _Pretty._

It was odd that she reacted to Ice-Cream the way she did. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged once again, only this time towards the Ice-Cream parlour. Once we were inside, we ordered our Ice-Cream (although Yuna calmed down before we entered.) and sat down. I got Flying Purple Cows (oddly named, but tasty) and Yuna got a Hot Fudge Sundae. I was still really shocked by her eagerness to come. I figured she was probably on one of those forever-lasting diet things , you know?

I was also beginning to wonder at (diet or not) the amount of strength she had. She'd towed me quite a ways. My wrist was beginning to hurt from being yanked. Worse yet, the guy at the counter mistook us for a couple. God. He didn't flat out say it, but I could tell by the look on his face. I guess it made sense because I _did_ pay for Yuna's Ice-Cream. But it was purely out of manners, nothing more.

"So," Yuna said, her words slightly distorted by her mouthful of Ice-Cream. Swallowing it, she continued, "When we get to the club... We just dance a bit so he sees and becomes jealous... and that's pretty much it, huh?" I thought I heard a tinge of sadness on the end of that statement, but decided to write it off as my distraught emotions making everything sad.

"Yeah, I guess," was my answer and we pretty much ate in silence after that. Once we'd finished eating, it was about 20 minutes to seven, so we left for the Temple.

I don't know why it's called the Temple. It's not very holy, that's for sure. There's drinking, and dancing, and the occasional fight or rape in the back room, but there aren't any Sunday Masses. I never really wondered about it before, but now that I was so concentrated on this whole Wakka thing, I really got to thinking about stuff.

So, Yuna and I went in and the first thing we did was sit at the bar. I don't usually drink a whole lot, you know, but I mean, I'd just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, and the bar was a good place to scout for Wakka. I ordered a beer and Yuna got... Well, Yuna got a cocktail thing; orange liquor and pineapple juice. She tells me it's very tropical tasting. After ten minutes, Wakka showed up.

With Lulu. Go figure.

Pretending not to notice, I yanked Yuna out to the floor, and we began to dance. Well, while I 'didn't' notice him, he certainly noticed us. For a minute he looked angry, but then he just move to somewhere on the dance floor where he didn't think we could see him. Hmph. Time for plan 'accidental run-in.'

Dropping Yuna off at the bar, I wandered through the people in the club. When I got near Wakka, Lulu hid and Wakka 'casually' walked up to me. (God, he was practically shaking. He was obviously nervous, but was trying to act casual)

"Hey... Tidus. What are you doing here. I thought you were spending some 'time indoors,' ya?" he asked me. I almost smiled. I'd told Wakka I was spending time indoors to get to become more in touch with my surroundings at home. I was, really. Getting in touch with my TV. There was a three day Rocky special. Back to back reruns all day of Sylvester Stallone wearing no shirt and running up steps. In touch with my TV...

"Uh...yeah," I replied, "Well, you know, I just kind of wanted to... Get out."

"Oh..." He was clearly thinking of something to say. I waited. "And... Yuna?"

"Hmm?" I asked. "Yuna?" I was trying to make it out as if nothing was wrong. "We're just hanging out."

"I thought you hated girls, ya?"

"I did. For dating. I'm not dating Yuna. Just hanging out."

"Oh." Still thinking of something to say. He was at an awful loss for words.

Cutting him off before he could pry further, I said, "Well, got to go. Yuna and I came to dance, not to do nothing."

Then, I headed for the bar and sat by Yuna. Getting another beer, I started to drink.

"So," she said, playing with her 'tropical' refreshment, "How did it go?"

"Fine." That was it. 'Fine.' God, I guess all my witty remark-making earlier today was just completely bombed. I took another drink from my beer. Frowning, Yuna started telling me all about how she was sure I'd find someone else. Then, she really surprised me by asking something... Odd, I guess.

"Tidus," she said, turning in her seat to face me. "Why do you hate girls?" Once again, I thought I heard some hidden pain in her voice. "I mean, I know you like guys, but... Why do you _hate _girls? Can't you just be friends with them?... We're not _all_ that bad?"

Like I said before, I was shocked. I mean, I guess Yuna had a right to ask. I wasn't _angry _or anything, just shocked. Why did I hate girls? Because they're sluts! I couldn't say that, though. Just something about the way she asked it made me feel... Guilty. I'll try to make this seem less mean for her.

"Well, Yuna, " I said, "I don't actually hate girls. I just... Don't like 'em."

"Oh... _All_ of 'em?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Yuna looked back at her drink and began to run her finger around the rim. Now I knew I'd made a mistake.

And I guess, it was up to me to fix it. I took another drink of beer.

"As a... partner-like figure. I mean, I have some girls who are friends..." Yuna looked up at me again. This was it. Practically suicide. "Like you."

Yuna burst into smile, and said "Really?"

"Well... Yeah. Why would I have asked you to help me if you weren't my friend?"

"Cause... You really wanted to get revenge on Wakka?" Hm. She was right on, That _was_ the only reason I'd asked her. Another sip.

"Okay... Well, that's _not_ why I asked you," I lied.

She bought it, and took a huge gulp of her cocktail. She ordered another. When the bartender brought it to us, she asked me if I wanted to try some. Why not? It looked okay, so I took a sip.

It was really good. I immediately ordered my own.

After drinking my cocktail-thing, I turned to Yuna and asked her why she wasn't dating anyone. I didn't actually care, but we needed something to talk about, and I was... kind of curious. I'd thought she was interested in this Seymour guy, but apparently when he asked her out she refused.

"Oh... Well, I guess it's because..." She didn't seem to want to tell me. So, I prompted her a little.

"Weren't you with Seymour?"

"No!... No," she said. "I'm... It's just... Well, Tidus, I guess it's just because the person I'm interested in isn't available."

Oh. Well, that was the last thing I'd been expecting. Who could it be?

"So... Yuna. This person- do I know them?" I leaned closer as if expecting an answer.

Yuna blushed and said, "None of your business!" She took another sip of her cocktail and continued. "But... You... know them, yeah."

Hm. Could it be... Buddy? Nah. Didn't seem like Yuna. I suppose it could've been Brother, but he was her _cousin._ Gippal, maybe? Gippal. No. He was dating Rikku. Too bad. He was cute. Maybe it was Baralai. But he was with Paine... Um... I was at a loss.

"So who is it?" I asked her.

She blushed.

"I can't tell."

Oh, God. Now this was going to be some crazy mystery thing. I was going to get stuck guessing who Yuna secretly admired. Now I know this seems wrong. Noone was forcing me to guess. But seriously, I was STUCK. Once I got caught up in this stuff, I couldn't get out. Thinking hard, I ordered another tropical cocktail.

What with one thing and another, I ended up sitting at the bar with Yuna, asking and guessing about her crush. I drank about one cocktail for every ten minutes I sat there. As did Yuna. By the end of my guessing spree, we were both thoroughly drunk. Giving up on our Wakka mission, we stumbled out of the bar and headed to my house. Unbeknownst to us, we were seen leaving by the person we'd originally wanted to see us.

The first thing Yuna did when we got back was fall on my coach laughing. I'd just finished telling her the story of the time I'd burned cookies to a point where they went up in flame. They were those cut and bake ones, and I had been 13 at the time. It was quite funny. I fell on the coach beside her and after we'd finished laughing, we turned on the TV.

Yuna eventually fell asleep on the coach. I continued to watch but I must have fallen asleep as well, because the next thing I remember, I was waking up for the second day in a row with a headache only this time, I had a girl lying beside me... A GIRL. For a moment I couldn't remember what had happened, but upon seeing the clothes covering her and myself, relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, for the first time in a while, I woke up with a hangover that wasn't caused by Ice-Cream. I was beginning to remember _why_ I'd limited myself to two beers up till now. Looking at the clock, I realized with horror how incredibly late/early/just not a good time it was. It was 2:00 P.M. and I was going to be late for my bake sale! Or at least, if it was still Thursday, March 18. I looked at my calendar and realized with relief that it was the middle of June. So, all was well.

Except for my tiny Yuna problem.

Groaning, I forced myself to stand up and slowly. I shuffled into my kitchen, where I made quick use of some Advil. For the second time in the past few days, I looked around my kitchen and almost cried. It was a mess! My life was a mess! And for more than one reason. Actually, there were like, FOUR reasons.

A) Yuna was asleep on my coach, 2) Wakka cheated on me, C) My kitchen was ruined, and my cake, D) Don't even get me stared on d...

Just as I was channeling my inner angst, I heard this little yawn from my living room.

You know, Yuna really reminds me of a dove sometimes. Like seriously, I have never before heard a yawn quite like that one.

Well, a dove and Cindy Lou Who from the Grinch.

So, once again, I had to face my problems. I ran into the living room just as Yuna was waking up and looking around.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked. Oh, God. I knew what this meant. She was going to get all upset, and start whining, and then she'd become all clingy. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be fun.

"Ah...Yuna? You're at my house. Tidus. You've been here all night."

"I have?"

All of a sudden, Yuna's cheeks went really, really crimson as probably most of the blood in her body rushed to her face. She hung her head quickly and started fidgeting.

"So... Um..." she said. Because she seemed so confused, I decided I'd best make sure she knew what was going on. If she was having memory problems, I didn't want there to be too many mix-ups.

"We were trying to get revenge on Wakka, remember?" She still seemed a little disoriented. "At the club...? We got kind of drunk...?"

Yuna was quiet for awhile, but after about 30 seconds I noticed realization of the night's events dawning on her face, and she once again turned red.

"So..." she said, "Do you have anything for an insane headache?"

* * *

I swear to God, I have never seen anyone clean a kitchen faster than Yuna. It was truly an amazing site.

I got Yuna the medicine she needed for her headache, but she insisted on coming in the kitchen with me. Needless to say, she wasn't very impressed.

"Tidus, this is... Awful! Your kitchen's a mess."

"Yeah, I... I know." I was quite disappointed in my kitchen as it was, and Yuna was rubbing it in. I was _not_ very happy. I was _going _to tell Yuna, but she did something that shocked me to the core, so I really just couldn't speak.

She started to clean. Yeah, and I mean really clean. She actually picked stuff up. She didn't shove it to the end of the counter, or hide it under something else. She cleaned!

She zipped around the room, tidying, and wiping things off, asking where this or that went. It was a big surprise for me. Within about one hour, my kitchen was _really_ clean. It looked better than it ever had before.

"So," Yuna said when she'd finished, "What now?" I was still to shocked to speak. "No ideas? How about we go to my house to plan some more? It's... Better decorated."

Wait, what? Better decorated? Yuna rushed to the front door, leaving me to ponder what she'd just said.

"Oh, wait," she called back, giggling. "Maybe you should put on some clean clothes!"

"Huh?" I looked down. My clothes were... The same clothes I'd worn yesterday. Ew! When was the last time I showered? "Here's an idea, Yuna. You go to your house and get cleaned up, and I'll come over in a few minutes."

Yuna smiled. "That sounds good."

She opened the door and stepped out, closing it quietly behind her. I rushed upstairs to have a shower and change. That took me 8 minutes all together. It was most certainly the shortest shower I'd ever had. Which is odd, because I like taking really long showers.

I don't know why, though, but right then, I was more eager to get to Yuna's than to have a real long shower. For some reason, despite only being apart from her for a mere 8 minutes, I felt really awkward. Confused, you know? I guess it's because I'd been spending so much time with her lately.

I ran out the door and headed to Yuna's place. I was about five minutes away when I realized that Yuna was, after all, a girl. She wouldn't be dressed and ready! She was probably washing her hair. And no doubt singing while she was at it.

I sighed. Why did I even care? It wasn't like I was going to die within the next five seconds if I didn't see her... No, it wasn't! She said my house was poorly decorated! That... Oh, I could kill her. It's not that bad, really. I mean, yeah, Ice-Cream containers aren't exactly amazing decor, but at least my house wasn't hideous. Like some of those rooms they have on that... Trading spaces, or whatever. I have a hard time believing people don't _sue_ those losers after seeing what they've done.

As I was walking, slow now, because I wasn't desperately wanting to see Yuna anymore, an awful realization struck me. Yuna's house was probably awful. No doubt it had pink carpets, and pink furniture in every room, with pink paintings hanging from the pink walls!

Oh, God, I had to escape.

I wasn't there yet, but I was sure that when I did get there, I would have to escape anyways, so it didn't really matter. I was desperately trying to form a plan when I found myself walking up Yuna's driveway, which was very long. I was beginning to wish I'd driven there. The outside of the house was...

Not pink, surprisingly. Actually, it was an extremely nice house. It was one of those old Victorian style houses, and yeah, it was nicely decorated. And big. It was really big.

Which surprised me. I always knew Yuna lived here, but I had never actually seen the house. I just hadn't taken the time to go up her huge driveway before. It was her parents' house. They'd died in a car accident and had left everything to Yuna. So I guess it was understandable that she still lived here. It just... Seemed like a lot of room for one person.

The house, I said, was big. That was an understatement. It was huge! It was three stories high. And really pretty, as I said before. But... Man, it was nice. I stood back and tilted my head upward, looking at the high vanes and beautiful, deep green shutters. As I was admiring the house windows, I got an excellent view of the decor on the front door.

When it swung open in my face.

"Tidus! You're here!"

It was Yuna, of course. The Advil I'd taken earlier had really begun taking effect, but it promptly wore off, and my head began to throb in pain again.

"Ow... Hi, Yuna.."I rubbed my head, plotting ways to kill the girl standing before me.

And you know what she did? I'll tell you. I was standing there, planning her death, and she giggled. I was outraged. How dare she?

"Well, are you coming in?"

I looked up, glaring into her (pretty) eyes.

"Fine,"I grunted.

I entered her house, and actually began feeling guilty. Although I had no reason to be... I hadn't been mean to her aloud...

The inside of the house, much like the outside, hadn't lived up to my pink expectations I'm afraid. It was also very nice.

"This is... A lot of room for one person."

Yuna's head shot up and she gave me a confused look. Oh, no. She was getting ideas again. No! I _don't_ want to move in with you! Thankfully, she realized her mistake before embarrassing herself out loud.

"Oh... Yeah. I guess... Um, hey, you wait here. I'll get us something to drink." She laughed. "Non-alcoholic this time!"

"Okelie dokelie..."

Once again, Yuna gave me a confused look, but this time, she just laughed and headed into the kitchen.

I moved over to her sofa and sat down. I was in her sitting room. Which was nice...Of course. I looked around and noticed a tiny leather-bound book sitting on the coffee table. It was nice, but worn. Probably a few years old.

I looked to see if Yuna was coming and opened to a page in the middle.

_May 30, 2001_

May 30... 2001? This was from high school. Ha! Score! I'd found Yuna's high school diary!

_The ending of the soccer tournament was today! We won, of course. Which isn't a surprise, really. We have Tidus and Wakka on our team, so there's no way we could lose! Not only are they great players, they work as a team so well. They're such good friends, they know what the other's doing before he does it!_

Hm. It was true. We couldn't lose.

...I can't believe I was such good friends with that cheating jerk!

_Tidus scored the winning goal! I got a really good picture... It was kind of funny, at the end of the game. The players were so hot, they all took their shirts off. The girls around me all started swooning over Tidus and Wakka's muscles... Not that I blame them... _

_Well, not on Tidus' count anyways. I don't know, Wakka's cute, too, I guess. But Tidus is way cuter..._

What? I know it's true and all, but... why is Yuna saying this?

_But I guess everyone already knows I feel that way... Well, everyone who pays any attention and has half a mind. Which apparently ISN'T Tidus. No matter how many hints I drop he just doesn't get it!_

What is this all about? What hints?

And, wait? Everyone knows but me?

Huh?

I flipped back to an earlier page.

_December 11, 2001_

_Christmas dance is coming up... Two days..._

_And I can't wait until the stupid thing's over and done with._

That's whatI can remember of that year, Yuna was crazy about dances. They were all she ever talked about. Especially the Christmas one. I can't remember having a single conversation with her in December where she didn't mention that stupid dance.

_Seriously, it would suck even if I was going. Tidus is so stupid! The only thing I've talked to him about for the last two weeks is the dance and he still doesn't get that I want to go! _

Oh... Oh, I get it now...

Shit.

_Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't really expect so much from him. A man can't look good and be smart enough to get romance, right? _

I was beginning to feel bad for Yuna. REAL bad. I wanted to know what happened to her that night, so I flipped a page.

And immediately felt quite bad. The page was blotched with tear stains... Stupid Yuna. If she'd asked, I would have gone with her! Well... Maybe. I guess if I'd felt as bad then as I do now I would've.

_December 14, 2001_

_I HATE Tidus. I hope he dies... A little. I can't believe him! I asked him whether he was going to the dance and he said, "Nah. Dances are stupid... The only people who really want to go are dumb little girls with crushes... Half the time the guy doesn't even like them anyways..."_

Yeah, I said that. So what! ...Right?

_God, dumb little girls with crushes? Doesn't he care when someone likes him? Doesn't he care that I like him! Probably not. Maybe it's not the dances... Maybe it's just me... I mean, Tidus and I have always been friends, but what if he just... Doesn't like me as more than a friend? I guess... I guess I'll just have to forget him... Maybe._

Well, at this point I was really feeling guilty. I didn't know that Yuna... _liked _me. I always thought we were just friends. Yeah, I guess Yuna was always a... Slightly obsessive friend, but what's wrong with that?

I froze as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Oh, crap. I flung the book down on the table, and leaned back casually.

Then noticed that the book was still opened. I reached forward and slammed it shut just as Yuna entered the room with two drinks in her hand.

"Here," she chirped, handing me one.

She hadn't noticed that I was touching the diary.

Yuna sat down next to me, searching the table for a place to set her drink. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Wow... I didn't realize the place was such a mess!"

She leaned over and began clearing off the table. After reading that diary, I decided to be nice.

"Oh... That's okay, Yunie..."

At the name 'Yunie' I saw her head shoot up. It had been her high school nickname. She shot me a fake glare and continued cleaning. As her hands passed over the diary, I saw her face go bright red.

"I wonder what this is doing in here..." she muttered. Then she turned to me, and said more loudly, "Just hold on a second."

She snatched up the diary and ran into another room. I could see her shoving the tiny book into a drawer. She came back in, smiling broadly.

"So... What's part 2 of our plan?" she asked, taking her seat beside me again. I noticed with great unease that she was sitting rather close. But, our plan was more important than Yuna's high school fantasies! I _had_ to get revenge on Wakka!

"Hmm... I don't know," I replied. I said it very thoughtfully, for I was feeling quite thoughtful.

"Well," Yuna gushed, eager, "I think you should pretend to still like him... Throw a party and invite everyone..." She giggled. "Then we'll totally embarrass him in front of everyone!"

It seems Yuna's really been thinking about this.

"Yeah... Yeah, that could really work!" I slammed my fist into my other palm.

This _was_ going to work. I would make it work... With a little help from Yuna, of course.

"So... How will we embarrass him?" I asked.

Yuna grinned. At that moment, I realized she had been thinking. Despite the fact that we were the only ones in the room, Yuna leaned over and whispered her plan into my ear.

"Yuna! You're a genius!"

And she was. In pure glee, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. When I withdrew from the embrace, I saw a bright red blush lingering on her cheeks. Apparently the crush had lasted longer than high school.

"Well, um," she stuttered, "Who do we invite?"

"Oh... A bunch of people, I guess. The more people he's embarrassed in front of, the better."

Yuna smiled.

"Yeah! We can invite..." She began listing people...A lot of people. "Gippal and Rikku, of course... Wakka and Lulu would have to come... I'm sure Leblanc could make it... And of course, if Leblanc comes, Nooj is , Baralai... Yaibal can come... Clasko, Lucil, Elma... Who else?"

"Um..." Jeez, Yuna, I don't know. Isn't that enough? It's... 12 people. 12 people! That's not enough! "Oh, ah... We could invite... Brother... And Ormi, and, oh... That other guy..."

"Hmm? Logos?"

"Yeah, him. And Buddy can come."

"Right..."

"Well, we'll think of people as we go along! Let's start planning."

"It can be... Do you have a pool?"

"...Duh! It's huge! How could you miss it when you were at my house!"

Yuna grinned.

"I didn't."

Uh, oh. I don't like that look. I do like, however, my pool. I am _not _risking it.

"Oh, no... We are not having that party at my place."

"Come on, Tidus! It's the only way it'll work!"

Yuna pleaded at me with her eyes.

"Fine!" I finally gave in.

This could be a problem. I really don't want my pool ruined.

"Okay, and..." Yuna continued spitting out plans until the entire party was arranged. It was now 5 o' clock.

"Man, Yuna, I'm hungry!" My stomach let out a (tiny) growl.

Yuna giggled.

"So I can tell. Come on.."

We went to her kitchen and had dinner, still discussing who we could invite.

"What about..." Yuna bit her lip. She took a deep breath. "What about Shuyin and Lenne?"

I could feel the colour draining from my face. Shuyin was my twin brother, but we didn't talk anymore. We hadn't since Shuyin found out that I... Wasn't straight. Lenne's okay, I guess. But she's with Shuyin.

I wanted to protest, but the look on Yuna's face was so... Well. So. I couldn't do it. Lenne was Yuna's best friend, and I still felt guilty about the high school crush thing... So I could probably make up to her this way, right?

"Yeah... Sure. But you're inviting them."

Yuna's face lit up.

"THANK YOU!"

She looked so cute, so happy... Maybe... Maybe it wasn't guilt that had made me do it...

"Woah... Uh. No problem."

Yuna grinned. She was really cute.

No! It was just guilt... Just guilt.

"Okay! Let's start inviting people."

She grabbed a phone sitting on the counter and dialed Paine's number. While she made that call, I pulled out my cell and called Rikku and Gippal. I was pretty close to Rikku. She'd come.

_Ring!_

I hate rings. They suck.

_Ring!_

They just represent how long you have to wait for someone to get their lazy ass of the sofa.

_Ring!_

That's it. I give up.

"Hello?"

What?

"Oh! Hi... Gippal."

Crap. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Yeah... Tidus?"

"Um..." Drat. This was awkward. "...Yeah."

"Yo! Man, I haven't talked to you since, like, high school!"

Wow. This was unexpected. He must not have heard I'm... Gay.

"So..." he continued. I could almost _hear_ him grinning on the other end. "How are things with-" He cleared his throat. "-Wakka?"

"Horrid. I hate him."

"I thought..."

"Yeah. Well, Wakka doesn't exactly know yet.. But..." Gippal was a good friend of mine. Always had been if he was still talking to me. I could tell him. I looked across the table at Yuna, now talking to Leblanc. "I think I like someone else."

Gippal let out a strangled sound, and I almost repeated it myself wondering what I'd been talking about. Did I like someone else? Why had I said that?

"Uh... Dude? I..."

"Ew, Gippal," I interrupted. "Not you. Anyways... Wakka cheated on me. Still thinks we're going out... He doesn't know that I know."

"Oh... Uh, sorry?"

"Nope. Don't tell anyone, though. I have a little... Revenge planned. Which is what I called about! I'm having a party... Can you and Rikku come?"

"When?"

I gave Gippal the date, said it was at my place and everything was confirmed.

I hung up and Yuna gave me an accusing glare.

"What?" I had done nothing wrong. This girl was so uptight... Well, not really. She wasn't uptight at all.

"I've invited Paine, Leblanc, Baralai, and Nooj... You've gotten Gippal and Rikku in that time."

So? I was having a moment!

"Gippal and I haven't talked in a while! We were having an important conversation!"

"So I heard." Yuna's face became sad all of a sudden. "So... Who is this other person you like?"

"None of your business," I joked, grinning. I picked up my phone, and dialed Buddy's number. "We have calls to make, Yuna."

She glared at me, but picked up her phone and called Brother.

"Hello?"

"Buddy, it's Tidus."

"Tidus? I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Yeah... Listen, Yuna and I-" Why did I say that? It was really just my party... Not Yuna's... People would think we were together if I kept saying 'Yuna and I.' Hm... Yuna and I. Didn't sound too bad. Er... What am I saying? "-are throwing a party at my place... kinda like a... 'high school reunion' type deal. It's tomorrow, Saturday. You have to come... At 6:00. Kay? Kay!"

"What? Um... Can I bring someone?"

"Huh? Who?"

"A... Female friend of mine."

Buddy has a... 'female friend?' Oh, this would be good.

"Of course you can... Can't wait to meet her."

Buddy laughed.

"You already have. See ya tomorrow, Tidus!"

"Yeah... Later."

Wow. I was surprised that so many people were still really cool about talking to me. I mean, people like me weren't usually... So well respected.

Well, Yuna and I called around, and soon we had about thirty people coming. My pool area could fit quite a few more, though. It was, as I said, huge.

"Well, I know a few other people that can come. I mean, Isaaru, and Maroda.." Yuna she looked straight at me. "But first we're calling Shuyin."

"What? YOU'RE calling Shuyin. I said I wasn't going to!"

"You don't need to talk to him!" Yuna sighed. "Just pick up another line and listen!"

"Wha-"

"Go!"

I stood up slowly and walked to the hallway. Picking up the phone, I tried to twist it at an angle where my breathing wouldn't be heard.

_Ring!_

I was beginning to hate those things more than ever.

"Hello?"

Oh, man, it was actually Shuyin. I was hoping Lenne would answer.

"Shuyin! It's Yuna..."

"Hey, Yuna."

"Yeah, listen..." I heard Yuna taking a deep breath. "There's a party I want you to come to... I'm throwing it with a friend... Tidus."

Shuyin's end was silent for quite some time.

"I... Don't know, Yuna..."

"Shuyin! He's your brother; your _twin!_ You have to come!"

"Yeah, well... Tidus and I aren't very close anymore..."

Yuna sighed.

"I know... But I also know that it would mean a lot to him if you came." Pft. Yeah. A lot of awkwardness. "And it would mean a lot to me if Lenne came."

That was probably true.

"Yuna, I bet you Tidus would care more if Wakka came than if I came."

"That's unfair."

"No, it's not. Tidus totally forgot about me. He likes Wakka more."

Shuyin actually sounded... Really... Sad. But I didn't forget him! He refused to talk to me!

"He doesn't like Wakka more, and he didn't forget you! _You _refused to talk to him!"

Go, Yuna!

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, _you did!_"

Wow. I didn't know Yuna was so... Passionate about this.

"Well... Tidus doesn't care anyways..."

"Shuyin," Yuna's voice began to break. "Just, come, please?"

Shuyin was quiet for a really long time.

"Fine."

Yuna told Shuyin when the party was, where it was, and finally they hung up.

I trudged back into the kitchen, thinking.

"He's coming, at least. You can talk to him there."

Despite the weird feelings inside me, I smiled at her. I guess it was mostly because all of those mixed-up feelings weren't towards Shuyin; some were for her– I didn't want to let her down.

So, I smiled.

Apparently, she didn't buy it. She sat down beside me and said everything will turn out fine. Then she did something... Unexpected.

She kissed me. It was really... Awkward afterwards. She pulled her lips away from mine and said we had to keep planning the party.

Her cheeks were...Bright red, and if I hadn't known better, I might have said it was really cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuna and I did not speak of The Kiss.

The party planning continued in silence, and I was under the vaguest of impressions that she wanted it to continue that way. Was she embarrassed by her feelings, that they'd continued on despite my obvious... disinterest? The fact was I almost _wished_ we could talk about it.

Saturday morning the party and the revenge was planned to a perfect T; Yuna and I lounged upstairs on the balcony overlooking my pool area and drank familiar, delicate fruit beverages as an early celebration.

"Ah, yes," I murmured. "Sweet, sweet pineapple juice and orange liqueur. Are you at all worried that this is a bad idea?"

Yuna giggled and I wondered whether that was alcohol induced giggling or girlishness induced giggling.

"We fared well enough last time," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Last time we ended up wasted and... Well, it was a good night, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes... I'm quite excited for this party," Yuna told me, her tone somewhat philosophical. "I feel it's a... a... a changing point. For shit."

"Yes, I also think so... I think."

"Anyway, you did get everything all set up?"

"Yes, Yuna, _God_, how many times do I have to say so?" My voice was exasperated, but also– dare I admit it?– affectionate, and Yuna seemed to pick up on it.

She smiled winningly and said, "Right. Stereo and everything's out there, then... Um. I think I'll.. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To... put up a sign, directing party-goers to the party-going area."

Yuna stood and wove her way across the floor of my bedroom. It occurred to me that an inability to walk in a straight line at– I checked my watch, squinting at the fuzzy little numbers– 11 am was perhaps a bad sign, given that the party didn't start for another seven hours.

But who was I kidding! This was a celebration!

Yuna returned and we drank our little hearts into contentment.

Noise outside pulled us, later, out of a rather intense game of drunken go fish.

"Oh my gosh what's that sound... oh my gosh..." Yuna lost her balance as she tried to swivel and look out the window. Good thing she was sitting cross-legged on the floor or there might have been a disaster.

Leaning heavily on the mantle and then the bed and then the wall... she stumbled to the balcony and told me loudly, "OH PEOPLE ARE HERE... We should head down... down there."

"Early," I mumbled, hating the bastards already for showing up before their host was prepared.

"No no... look at your, uh, watch..."

It was indeed past 6, if the fuzzy little numbers were to be believed.

Together Yuna and I ambled from my bedroom and began to make our way in a rather hazardous fashion down the stairs. I call it hazardous because I vaguely remember ending up in a painful heap on the bottom flight while Yuna criss-crossed her way all over the room. I believe she was trying to stand still and peer down at me, but no such luck in that department.

We made our way outside, using each other as crutches. Slowly. And zigzaggingly.

"Tidus... Yuna!" a familiar voice screeched at us.

I winced as Rikku grabbed hold of us in a fierce hug. "Tidus, I haven't seen you since high school, and Yuna, you missed the concert... Christ, you two smell like booze."

Rikku let go of us and without her support we did a little swaying. And perhaps stumbling.

"We started up your stereo," Gippal– was it Gippal? It sounded like him– said somewhere in front of us. I _think_ he was in front of us. "You don't mind?"

"Nah..." I tried to say, but it sort of came out "nergh."

"Uhh, when did you guys start getting the booze on then?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Umm," Yuna said next to me. "Ummm..."

"10?" I asked aloud. "9:30?"

"Mmm...I think... I think... yes. 9 or so. 9-ish. After 9, just a little."

Rikku and Gippal– definitely Gippal, albeit a blurry one– stared at us. "It's almost 7," Gippal said.

"Yeah. S'pose so."

"Well..." Rikku muttered, and then added in a shout. "The party hosts have arrived!"

There was the sound of cheering.

"Aaaanddd, they're loaded."

"Woohoo!' Yuna shouted, lifting a half-filled bottle of orange liqueur over her head.

We stumbled further into my pool area and began making... the rounds. Polite, welcome-to-our-party type rounds. Thankfully Gippal and Rikku came with us, because I think we relied on them rather a lot to help us stand up.

"Well, mon... you two are looking... wasted," someone said in an annoying, stupid, obnoxious, Jamaican accent as we approached the next group.

Yuna wrenched herself from Rikku's grip, and predictably fell over. Thankfully she landed sort of on Wakka, so no damage done since she didn't fall to the concrete deck or anything. But a rather exorbitant amount of alcohol did somehow end up spilt down his front. Looked accidental (least, that's how I recall it happening).

"Oops," I said ushering Yuna away quickly. Over my shoulder I whispered, "She's kind of drunk!" and was really surprised when tons of people nearby laughed like they could hear it.

We fumbled our way through the crowd, chatting with our high school friends, until finally we found ourselves on the grass outside my gated pool area, struggling to get back to our feet.

"Let's just... let's just sit, s... aiight? Just til... til a nice... friendly stranger comes along. To help us up, like."

"Ya!" Yuna agreed enthusiastically.

Someone friendly did come along. Not a stranger, though.

"Yuna?" a voice said somewhere above us. "..Tidus?"

"Oh my," a feminine voice added.

We looked up and standing over us was Shuyin and Lenne.

__

Fuuuu–

"Are you two... alright?" Lenne asked.

"Sgood," I told her. "Could you maybe... help us stand up?"

"Oh God," Shuyin said, and reached down to grab my outstretched hands. We stumbled awkwardly as he tried to support my weight.

"So," Lenne huffed as she helped to yank Yuna up. "When you said the party started at 6:00, you _meant 6:00_, huh? On the dot. At least we can say you're punctual."

"Oh, we were early," Yuna giggled.

"We been drinkin says 9," I told them proudly.

"I think he meant since," Lenne muttered.

"Yeah, I got that. So... you two are totally trashed, then, I guess."

"Why so sad?" I asked. "S'not such a bad."

"No? Well, I guess not. I'm sure you two are having loads of fun."

"Yeah, yeah!" Yuna said. Then she whined, "Lenne, I have to pee, can you help?"

That was how I ended up alone with Shuyin for the first time in two years. I'd like to say that I approached him in an angry-deserted-castoff-spurned-and-enraged-brother fit, demanding why he'd treated me with so little respect after I began dating Wakka, but really, I was ditched by my drinking buddy when she needed help using the bathroom.

"So."

"Hmpf."

"What's wrong with you?" Shuyin asked bitterly.

"Mad," I told him.

"At what?"

"You! Two years! Two years silent and then you show up like shits all the shizzles."

"I'm not... showing up like's shit's... Whatever. I was hardly the silent one–" Shuyin adjusted his grip on my elbows when I nearly fell over. Dear God, please just kill me before I die of humiliation. "I saw you outside of school and dinner like once a month when you started dating him."

"S'not my fault you leaves the room when I entered! You're a douchey douche."

"I– I did not."

"You did, though." My voice was more whiny and petulant than I would have liked it to be, since I was kind of going for furious and out for revenge, but what can you do when you've downed at least a bottle and a half of orange liqueur, eh?

It was then that Wakka approached, saying something inane which I forgot before it was even completely out of his mouth.

"Ugh. Tell him to go away," I muttered drunkenly in Shuyin's ear.

"Do you mind?" he asked Wakka. "We're having a private, albeit drunken, conversation."

He smiled far too apologetically for my taste. I would have been telling him to fuck off if I was the one dealing with it. Wakka took the dismissal easily, for which I was grateful. He had always known that my relationship with my brother was a sore spot for me, although given his behaviour lately, I was surprised he had the decency to bugger off when asked.

Shuyin studied me for a moment while I swayed in his arms.

"Are you–?"

Twin telecommunication? Drunken assumptions? Or just the obsessive inner grinding of a still hurt addled mind? Who knows what made me know what Shuyin was getting at.

"We are no longer togethers."

"Does Wakka know that?"

"He will soon enough."

We stood in relative silence, except for the near deafening sound of my drunk breathing that is, until Shuyin spat out defensively, "Well it was _kind of _weird! You have to acknowledge that."

"Weird! How so! No it wasn't. You're just mean."

"Tidus. Wakka was... I mean, at the time he was the guy who spent the night at our house every other weekend. Suddenly I had to worry about what the hell he was doing under our roof whereas before I just assumed he was passing out after you guys played xBox!"

"You don't have to worry about shit, it's my life. And... hell, mostly we did play xBox. But why would you worry? I'm not some girl. I don't need... I don't need a babysitter."

"That has... absolutely nothing to do with this conversation, but Tidus... you're my brother, and I just wanted..." His voice trailed away, but even in my inebriation I could tell it was because he was choking on his own bitterness. "You never told me. I found out with everyone else, in the school cafeteria."

"S...so?"

"You didn't trust me, was that it? Or... you just didn't think my opinion mattered?"

"Oh for... Noo, I just didn't think it a big enough... ich. Ish... Big enough deal... that it needed a special reveals! I didn't get a special announce when you started dating new girlfriends, so why should you..."

"It wasn't a new girlfriend, that's why!"

"I don't see how that matters." I spoke clearly, carefully that time, absolutely dead set on pronouncing everything right and getting my message across with as much class as possible.

"Of course it does. Isn't coming out supposed to be a great big thing?"

"Not nece... neces... No. Why should it be?"

"We're baaackk!" Yuna screeched.

"Good," I mumbled and yanked myself from my brother's grip. "Let's go get drunk."

"We're drunk."

"Drunk_er_, perhapses?"

The night gets progressively more fuzzy after that. I know that the liqueur went shockingly missing and Yuna and I moved on to Keith's. I also remember calling a cab to come get us and take us to Taco Bell (Don't remember going to Taco Bell but am assuming from the take out bags all over Yuna's living room the next day that we made it).

I also know that at one point, when Yuna and I were searching frantically for her purse and my wallet so we could pay for both cab and the anticipated Taco Bell, Wakka showed up in my room asking what we were doing.

"It's just... you're wasted, ya? Maybe you should stay home."

I definitely pulled myself to my full height and said something like, "Fuck you, you stupid fucking cheating son of a goddamned Russian hooker c***."

(At least, that's what Yuna says.)

I also remember (sorta) throwing up on Wakka before Yuna insisted I get some Taco Bell to settle my stomach and dragged me from the room all while chewing Wakka out for being the "shittiest dirtbag walking the earth, go shove Lulu's clarinet up your ass before trying to tell us what to do."

As we were piling into the cab, I said, "We for... we forgoed the revenge plan..."

"But we... we did rather tell him to fuck himself, yeah?|"

"Er... S'pose we did, as it was."

The night is rather black, after that.

I woke up in a room of pink, covered in Yuna. Thank God our clothes were on.

I groaned and shoved her off of me. She was dead to the world, but happily breathing, so I tried not to concern myself about anything other than my pounding headache. I stumbled about the room and decided it seemed an awful lot like it must be Yuna's bedroom. I found a bathroom and made for the medicine cabinet like it was the pearly gates.

I rifled through the contents, pausing as something caught my eye. So Yuna was on birth control.

Good, part of me thought, and another part recoiled in disgust. Did I just think that? Did I really? I don't care if she's on birth control! I don't!

I scrambled for Tylenol or something that could take away this blasted headache–

Oh my God, Yuna's on birth control. Does that mean she's having sex? With who! I'll rip his balls off!

I slammed the cabinet door shut, giving up on my search. I splashed water from the tap onto my face and massaged my temples. I'd officially gone insane, it would seem. I heard Yuna moan in the next room. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
